Terestian Illhoof
Terestian Illhoof is a satyr boss in The Repository in Karazhan, Library Wing. Overview Terestian Illhoof, along with his minion Kil'Rek, is an optional boss in the library section of Karazhan. Both have a low aggro range - you can snake around the side at the start, and rez everyone in the room with no difficulty. Attacks and abilities Terestian * Basic Melee - Terestian hits for around 6500 on cloth. * Shadow Bolt - Terestian fires a shadowbolt at the highest target on the aggro list. * Sacrifice - A random character is summoned to the center of the room, and paralyzed. He suffers 1500 unresistible (and unabsorbable) shadow damage per second until the chains (which count as a creature) are destroyed. While the chains are up, Illhoof is healed for a very high amount, very quickly. The chains have roughly 13k health. * Berserk - After 10 minutes, Terestian goes berserk, spamming 7k shadow bolt volleys on the entire raid. Kil'Rek * Basic Melee - Hits for 2000 on cloth. * Amplify Flames - Undispellable debuff that increases fire damage by 500. This is applied to the highest target on his aggro list. * Broken Pact - Debuffs Terestian on death, making him take 25% more damage. Summoned Imps * Basic Melee - Around 400, generally used if aggro target is fire immune or in close proximity. * Firebolt - Deals 150 fire damage, up to 650 if Amplify Flames is on the target. Quick casting. Strategy Overview * Illhoof and his imp aggro when you pull him. After around 10 seconds, he emotes, and summons two portals from the back of the room. Imps continue to pour out of these portals at a steady rate throughout the entire fight. * If Kil'Rek is killed, he will respawn after roughly 30 seconds and rejoin the fight. * When Illhoof sacrifices anyone, they will appear in the circle in the middle of his room. * Staying bunched close to Illhoof is a good idea. Illhoof and Kil'rek both should be tanked near the circle where the Sacrifice happens. This makes it easy to switch from Illhoof/Kil'rek to the chains really quickly. Bunching also makes sure the SoC hits a lot of imps. Tanking * Illhoof is not particularly hard to tank, although he needs to be kept near the imps he summons so that he receives AoE damage as well. * Kil'rek, his imp, can be problematic due to spawning in the middle of battle. This generally leads to him attacking an AoE class or a healer. An off-tank can be used to pick him up quickly, ideally a druid, as they can easily shift between tanking form and DPS form, although most any class will do. * If steady AoE is used, imps should be on that class the entire fight. They may aggro on healers if not immediately hit. * Alternatively, if your raid group uses a Paladin main tank, the MT can tank everything in the room using consecrate. Having consecrate down the entire fight will grab practically every imp that spawns and hold aggro on Kil'rek. Don't worry about becoming crushable if you have to leave holy shield down a second or two to cast consecrate, Illhoof's physical attacks are weak enough to take a crush or two. Having one person assigned to handle any wandering imps that aggro other members is advised (we use a fury warrior and it works wonderfully). Kill priority * All DPS except the imp AoE should focus on Illhoof until somebody gets sacrificed; then focus on killing the chains as fast as possible. Use cooldowns when Kil'rek gets killed by AoE and Illhoof gets the Broken Pact debuff, which makes him take more damage, but still kill the chains! * Kil'rek can be either slowly killed via AoE or rapidly killed as soon as he spawns. Killing him rapidly reduces the danger of losing your AoE to Amplify Flames, but can make tanking problematic for the off tank. Generally it is better to put more DPS on Illhoof and let the AoE kill Kil'rek. It results in more damage to Illhoof in the end. * The most important thing in the fight is to DPS down Demon Chains as soon as they appear. Demon Chains should go down REALLY fast. Not just because the Sacrifice victim will die very quickly but also because Terestian will heal a lot during it AND the designated Demon Chain healer will lose more mana spamming heals. * Note: You can use /target Demon Chains or /tar Demon to switch the chains quickly. It can become hard to select it in all that mess. * Rogues use Wound Poison and/or warriors use Mortal Strike to minimize the healing that Illhoof receives from the sacrifice. * The Demon Chains are vulnerable to DoTs and AoE, although it should be dying fast enough to make the former of little use. Dealing with the Imps * The best approach is using a warlock to repeatedly spam Seed of Corruption on Illhoof the entire fight. As there is no anti-pushback talent for this, Paladin concentration aura should be used or the warlock should repeatedly receive Power Word Shield or Earth Shield throughout the fight. It should be enough to deal with the imps alone. * If a paladin is in the raid, Blessing of Sacrifice can be used on the warlock in conjunction with Dampen Magic. The imps hit for less than 90 damage, so all damage is transfered to the paladin and the warlock suffers no pushback from casting. Furthermore, the imps can be mitigated through two Power Word: Shields (one on the warlock, one on the paladin). However, should the warlock receive the Amplify Flames debuff, SoC will be interrupted for its duration. * The talent Nether Protection will cause the warlock to lose aggro on the imps for the duration, as he is immune. Healers should be prepared to take incoming damage if this ability is in play. * Mages can be used to augment warlock AoE, or entirely separately. Fire Ward is effective in this case, as is Dampen Magic. * Paladins can use Consecrate to hold the imps, although another AoE class will be needed to kill them. * The imps are vulnerable to fear, which can disperse a little of their damage. * Hellfire, with Intensity and Concentration Aura, is 100% uninterruptable, and can be used to control the imps instead. * Whoever deals with the AoE, fire resistance can be invaluable here. While most classes have little problems without Amplify Flames, it is not uncommon for the AoE tank to take upwards of 2500 damage a second without resistance. Good fire resistance (200+) can reduce this by 50% easily, and most AoE spells receive little +dmg bonus. However, using Dampen Magic and the Fire Resistance aura should be sufficient to take damage to minimum. Quotes Aggro Ah, you're just in time. The rituals are about to begin. Sacrifice Please, accept this humble offering, oh great one. Sacrifice Let the sacrifice serve his testament to my fealty. Summon Come, you dwellers in the dark. Rally to my call! Summon Gather, my pets. There is plenty for all. Killing A Player Your blood will anoint my circle. Killing A Player The great one will be pleased. Death My life, is yours. Oh great one. Loot External links Illhoof, Terestian Illhoof, Terestian Illhoof, Terestian